


Caller ID

by Literalvoltrontrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is MY BABY, M/M, but i tried, i don't really know how to tag, im klance trash, just tryna do my best, mentions of Hunk - Freeform, platonic pidge and lance, this is kinda short, would sell my soul for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literalvoltrontrash/pseuds/Literalvoltrontrash
Summary: Let's say that Pidge wish she had never said anything.





	Caller ID

❥

 

They were just lounging around no class today meant that nothing productive was going to happen, so there they were sitting on the couch of their shared apartment watching Some cheesy film that was on the movie channel that Pidge was glancing at every so often from her computer but Lance seemed fully invested staring at the TV while his long limbs were sprawled over the couch his legs on Pidge's lap while the computer rested on his shins, both waiting for Hunk to get back from work.

When the channel finally went to the adverts Lance wriggled his legs to let Pidge know he was getting up so she would have to lift her computer, he swung his legs forward in a dramatic fashion avoiding kicking over the bowl of popcorn that was sat on the coffee table.

"You want a drink" Lance asked while standing up and stretching.

"No thanks" 

"Im expecting a call so watch my phone for me" he said as he walked into the kitchen 

No one just left their phone around Pidge, I mean come on she's a tech genius! unlocking a iPhone was probably as simple as a four by four puzzle to her. Anyone that had something to hide would take their phone with them but not Lance, he was an open book apparently leaving his phone with Pidge being sat so close was risky.

Pidge went to reach for it when Lance walked back into the room with a glass of water, Pidge looked up and made eye contact with Lance and smiled guiltily, but suddenly lances phone buzzed; Pidge broke eye contact and looked at the caller ID.

"Huh" Pidge laughed.

"You still call your dad, daddy?" Lance strolled over to the coffee table, placing his glass onto the drinks coaster and picked up his phone smiling.

"Hey Keith" Lance said into the phone, making eye contact with Pidge again this time smirking, and walking out the room carrying on with the conversation with "I've missed you too when are you coming back."

Let's say that Pidge wish she had never said anything.


End file.
